


Sun~Fell

by Ravenriz_sqclex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is mentioned, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenriz_sqclex/pseuds/Ravenriz_sqclex
Summary: Kara and Lena get in some much needed morning time together.





	Sun~Fell

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 1st time writing a little smut with fluff so bear with me. I just wanted some cute morning moments between the two women. so Enjoy! :)

Light streamed through the window as sunlight splashed across a naked back. The feel of the heat on skin caused bleary blues eyes to open. Everything came back to her, the sound of heartbeats reaching her tuned ears. As her eyes focused, they landed on the pale skin of the body next to her. Skimming up the silhouette, she took in the dips and curves.

Kara raised herself from her stomach to scooch over and kiss the shoulder next to her. Her hand ran up the opposite hip feeling new curves that she enjoyed very much. Then her gaze finally landing on two full breasts with dusky colored nipples. She couldn’t help it; she bit her lip before leaning over to kiss the tip of each nipple and making her way down her partner's body. She stopped at the pronounced swell of Lena's stomach, enjoying the tiny heartbeat that emanated from it. Peppering little kisses on her stomach, Kara made her way down lower, kissing the inside of her lover's thigh.

Kara heard a gasp above her but didn't stop, despite knowing that Lena was waking from her slumber. Nipping at Lena’s clit, Kara could hear her heartbeat speeding up. She kissed and licked her, knowing where she was especially sensitive. A moan was heard and she felt hands grasp her hair to bolster the worship of her body. Slipping two fingers in, she twisted and curled her fingers, searching for the right spot. Turning her fingers up, she curled them and immediately felt Lena tense around her. Knowing she’d found it, she repeated that action a few more times, leaning over to swirl her tongue around Lena's clit.

Kara kept going even after she felt wetness on her chin and hand, and spasming around her fingertips, until finally, the spasms slowed down. She kissed the pale woman's thighs and pulled herself up. Blue met with green and their faces blossomed into smiles. Kara knew her famous crinkle must be showing but she didn’t care.  

“Morning.” The beautiful but sated raspiness made it out of Lena’s lips. 

“Morning,” chirped the blonde in response.

“What did I do to deserve such a wakeup?” A shy smile curled across Lena’s face.

“For being you, love, and for bringing this little munchkin into the world.” Kara rested her head on Lenas 7 month pregnant belly. Lena watched Kara marvel at her body and hummed with contentedness.

“C’mere.” Pulling the blonde down, lips connected into a sweet but deep kiss. Lena could taste herself on Kara’s lips but didn't mind.

The makeout session continued with Lena slowly sneaking her hand down Kara's body, but was interrupted when Kara’s phone rang. She flopped back and groaned, picking up her phone.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Hanging up, she stared at Lena.

“Love?”

“Huh- oh yeah, Alex said she’d be over with Ruby in 30 minutes.” 

“Kara!” The ravenette gave the super a slap on the arm. “You let me sleep in this late!”

Red bloomed up the Kryptonian’s cheeks. “Ok, but you were really tired last night and you just looked really cute sleeping and I woke up to you!” She gestured to Lena. “I couldn’t help keeping you in bed a bit longer.” 

Green eyes danced with mirth watching Kara sputter out her reasonings. Sitting up, she pulled the blonde in for a quick kiss and made her way out of bed to the ensuite bathroom. For the whole time the blonde sat staring at the vision in front of her. Lena, feeling the blonde's eyes on her back, turned around and winked. 

“We can finish what you started tonight, and you can use what’s in the special drawer.” The blonde visibly gulped.

“Lee, I can’t wait that long.”

Lena peaked out from the doorframe with a smirk on her face. “Patience is a virtue, love.”

Kara groaned and slammed her face in the covers on the bed. “Oh Rao, what did I do?” 


End file.
